


Foolish Prince

by Supella_Remains



Series: Enchanted AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female pronouns for Pidge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implications of Trance, Keith (Voltron) gets kidnapped, King!Shiro, Krolia mention, M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Witch!Lance, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supella_Remains/pseuds/Supella_Remains
Summary: Keith is a prince and is having a masquerade ball. He also thinks fairy tale prophecies are stupid.





	Foolish Prince

Keith knew very well that he was being foolish. Which is a very bad thing for a prince to be; that’s how he would wind up dead if fairy tales were to be believed. Which he obviously didn't believe in.

He was foolish in the way he merely acted out of spite at the masquerade ball. He refused to stay under the constant, greedy gaze of his knight- his ball was a masquerade after all, what should stop him from mingling and dancing with his people? It’s not like there was exactly a way for any “witch” to know it was him anyways. Keith decided he should just enjoy himself and slink away from his knight who was trying to pull him to dance for a third time that night so he made his way into the masses with an excuse of he needed to “freshen up” before he celebrated the night prior to his eighteenth birthday any further. Keith slipped into the crowd of hundreds of people. He watched his people enjoy themselves, dancing along the ballroom floor. It was romantic in a such a sad way. People fall in love among the masquerade, hiding behind a mask so they may never know their lovers true face. His tutor once told him a story along those lines, but Keith would be lying to say he remembered any of it. 

Keith swayed softly to the music where he watched the others, when he heard something he wasn’t expecting. “Wanna dance, Your Majesty?” A smooth voice asked from behind him, putting their hands on his hips. Under normal circumstances, Keith would have turned around and punched this strange individual in the mouth; but, he recognized that husky voice that was too attractive for its’ owners own good. Keith decided to reserve that punch for when he felt Lance actually deserved it (knowing him, it would be sooner rather than later, so Keith didn’t believe his patience would be tested for too long) and just let out a soft sigh as he continues his rhythmic swaying. 

“You actually came?” He asked, watching the other gorgeous dancers float across the floor with ease he couldn’t help but be jealous of. He didn’t even turn to face the librarian. “I expected you to skip this whole thing with how you reacted earlier.”

Lance chuckles, moving to where he could actually look Keith in the eyes. He crosses his arms and smirks to him, “Well it’s a little bit of a surprise to find out the boy who slips in and out of your library on a weekly basis is actually the sovereign prince of your country. And that you were literally just hiding from your knight the first few times you were there. On top of that, said knight had a sword to my throat when I found out.” Keith shakes his head gently at this finally looking at him. 

“How did you even know it was me?”

“I’d know your mullet anywhere, mask or no mask.” He smirks to him. “Now I believe you’ve promised me, Hunk, and Katie a dance. Shall we?” He smirks, offering his hand to the Prince. “However, I’m taking the lead this time. Consider it payback for almost being stabbed by your knight.” The prince rolls his eyes, taking Lance’s hand. All in all he was amused at the antics of the man leading him into the center of the ballroom. That is until Lance pulls him close to him so that he can put his left hand on Keith’s hip. Then he turned into a flustered mess. He could see his mother watching him and Lance. A soft reminiscent look ghosts over her, smiling as she nods in approval. Keith blushes darkly as she watches them. 

“My mother is watching,” Keith mumbles. “Bless the Lambent,” he’s exasperated, not understanding why his mother is like this. He struggles to restrain the heat up under his cheeks. It would be very unfortunate if a certain dance partner saw the blush threatening to color his pale cheeks. 

“What are you embarrassed of me?” Lance chuckles up under his breath, whispering. Keith is pulled closer to his chest so he could hide away, if that’s what he wants to do. And of course, yes, Keith wants to hide from his mother’s gaze and hide the insulting blush threatening to give him away. 

“Thank you,” he says softly. 

“Don’t worry about it, Keith. Just enjoy your pre-birthday.” He smiles, dancing with him. “I love the whole masquerade idea, by the way. No witch would be able to know it was you.”

“It was my mother’s idea. My brother wanted to have me secluded this entire week. Confined in the stupid tower.” The prince puffs his cheeks out, an old habit of irritation that he had made as a small child. Lance rolls his eyes at this, twirling Keith to distract him from the sweetly stubborn expression on his face for a moment. Instead Keith blushes so darkly with a look of surprise only showing in his eyes. Lance can’t help but be amused at how easy it was to overwhelm the prince. He was foolish at how he trusted the man who was gliding across the floor with him. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t almost have me beheaded for that witch comment,” Lance chuckles, resulting in an eye-roll from Keith. 

“Don’t push it there, Book Keeper,” he says softly, shaking his head. “It’s just that you all will be proven wrong come tomorrow night when some witch doesn’t come whisk me away.”

“And how can we be sure of that?” He whispers, twirling Keith again. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well if you follow all the rules the royal family has held for years, then odds are whatever witch there is may not even try.”

“I hate you and your valid debate points, did you know that?”

“Lambent,” Lance laughs. “So how are you going to prove it?”

“I can’t do much. Lotor is going to be outside my door most of the night,” Keith thinks as he sways with Lance, finding it hard to think around the taller right now. Why did he have to leave warm sparks anywhere the other touched. 

“You could leave your window open,” his dance partner offered. “Go and sit in it after the town has all nodded off. I’ll come check from the garden so you can prove it.”

“Lance, you’re brilliant.”

“So I’ve been told. Now, the others would like to dance with you.” Lance smiled, though not letting go of his feather light hold of Keith’s hand and hip. It was such a shame for him to lose either, leaving him craving that touch. 

Despite what he said, Lance still danced with Keith for a while more, holding him close and rubbing gentle circles on his hip with his thumb absentmindedly as he kept up with the beat of his music. Keith did his best to keep a straight face to not let on how amazing that was. He spent the rest of the night, dancing between the three of them as his mother and brother watch.   
“It seems Keith had made a few friends down in the village,” the Mother said to the King, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“So he has. Now we know who to interrogate first if anything should happen,” the King grumbles. 

“Now don’t be like that. They seem like good people. I doubt they’d want any harm to come to my son and your brother.” The King sighs softly, looking to his mother. She lays her chin against in her hand as she watches. 

“I suppose you’re right.”

“My dear when will you learn? I’m always right.” The King chuckles at this, looking to his mother. “Look at that boy he’s been dancing with. I’ve never seen him so happy.”

“True, it’s such a shame.” The Mother nods. “I wish we had a choice other than the arrangement, but it’s a means to an end.”

“Then there’s no hope of changing your mind?”

“We need that treaty with Arus if we ever hope to take down the Galra crown,” he says sadly. “So we have no other choice than to marry him off to Lotor.” The Mother sighs at this, watching the prince dance with the boy until he’s lead off to the other. 

She watches her son be the happiest she’s ever seen with the group of three. She watches him glide across the floor with Lance, a familiar look clouding over her son’s eyes. Young love in its’ budding stages. After the ball, she escorts her son to his chamber in the tower. She listens to his ramblings as he describes dancing with his friends. He gets on this big tangent over Lance and the Queen can tell her son has fallen fast. After she manages to get him to change into his nightgown, she kisses his cheek. “Stay safe, Keith.”

“Mom, nothing is going to happen,” he says softly, taking her hand. “Tomorrow I’ll stay inside the tower and during the night, I’ll stay inside here. Even if witches were real, I’d be damned if I let them take me.” She sighs and nods, kissing his head after he sits back on his bed. 

“Sleep tight under the light of your stars, sweet prince. I love you.” She says as she goes to leave him be for the night. Perhaps that was foolish of her. Keith does as he’s told the next day, going insane in his chamber from lack of any form of stimulation. 

He opens the window that night out of sheer desperation rather than acting according to his plan with Lance. He sits in the window of this old tower of his, tracing the cracks in the old stone about the ledge. Celebrations continued in the streets, he saw a few knights on duty talking to some of the women of the village. He watched the lights and waves of celebration and cheering fill the village which brought a soft smile to his face they were really too kind. He watched as some of the villagers danced away all cares. Nyma was definitely getting around tonight with Rolo’s watchful eye, their son enjoying a local circus act. Ulaz and Thace also seemed to be having quite the time as well. Keith smiled as he watched the civilians for one or two minutes (but in actuality it was probably at least an hour). His eyes move to his garden. Keith loved to watch the jasmine vines bloom as the moon fell over the garden. The moon lily patch was always so intriguingly simultaneous that him and Lotor had spent many a night by that palace just watching the night flowers grow. But now there was something intriguing going on his favorite place, and if he wasn’t foolish enough to try and figure it out: Lambent help him. Keith, without a moment of hesitation, found himself climbing down the long vines of honeysuckle and clematis and gardenia as they intertwined along the wall of his window. Another foolish thing was he did not question the strength of these flowers to hold him in the slightest. As he slipped down into the garden in silence, he could hear someone softly humming near the amaryllis. The prince cocked an eyebrow, slipping passed the array of lavenders slowly leaning over to spy on this hummer. Now he could see the person humming was a hooded figure, as if that helped anything as to figuring out who it was- but at least now he could see it was a man’s figure. His eyebrows knit together as the humming evolved into a soft singing as the hooded man let his fingers trace the petals of a ranunculus. Keith couldn’t recognize any of the words falling from the strangers tongue, but somehow he felt the song was directed towards him. He couldn’t help himself but to creep ever closer to the stranger. 

He was foolish in not recognizing the the stranger was walking away, and Keith was following him willfully. Through patches of and patches of flowers he normally loved to stop and look at, he had blazed past- following this mesmerizing man and his song. He hasn’t even noticed till his hand brushed against the thorns of one of his prized roses. This is when Keith finally blinked and turned to look back at the castle, he was already at the forest edge. The prince bit his lip, looking back at the stranger before turning to the castle, gripping the rose that had saved him from falling any further into his own foolish curiosity. 

That is until the strangers song gets louder, harder to zone out. Harder to resist. Keith turns back to the stranger and follows him through the hedge, into the woods. Soon he’s deep into the wood and he’s lost the trail of the man. He’s only following his voice as his eyes now fall to barely forcing themselves to stay open. Soon two other voices joined in on the one he was transfixed on. As he tumbled deeper and deeper into the wood he can hear a frantic clambering from the castle far behind him now but can’t be bothered to turn back now. Not when he’s so close to finding out the identity of this man. 

His eyes fall upon the hood of the stranger which is now resting around his neck rather than cover his face. The prince takes a moment to access the features of this stranger, who was busy humming to himself: he admired the deep tan, the bright blue eyes, and the just sheer beauty of him. He slowly starts to stumble out towards him as the stranger grins. Somewhere deep down he knew what was happening, knew his foolishness had lead him into being proven wrong. He knew that he had been deceived by the man he thought he could call a friend. He knew that Lance was a witch. But not just any witch, he was the witch from the stories. As he approaches, he watches the grin spread on the Lance’s face. Keith nearly swoons at that.

“Good job, my prince. Oh did you bring me a rose? How sweet,” the witch with bright blue eyes giggled. He leans over to gently cup Keith’s cheek– as the prince looks up to Lance and without hesitation leans into the touch. Lance then gently takes the rose loosely hanging in the fingertips of the prince. Keith knows he should fight back, scream out to those knights he heard moments ago, running through the woods all about them, yet unable to see the light from the candle smothering on the ground. But he just simply can’t. The witch grins softly, humming that song still. “Would you like me to finish your Lullaby, gullible boy?” Keith nods softly. “Good. Then hold on. I don’t want you falling,” he obeys, laying his head against Lance. “Why don’t you keep looking at me? Hold on but keep your eyes on mine?” The demand mimics a question. He takes his hand and gently pulls Keith took look up at his eyes. As Lance continues the song, he can’t help but notice that his eyes are getting heavier and it’s oh so much harder to focus on anything other than Lance. Soon Keith is about to fall asleep standing up, feeling himself scooped up into Lance’s arms. “Do you believe in witches now?” Lance asked with that cheshire grin. There was no room in Keith’s mind to argue with Lance, relaxing against his captor as he slowly started to fall asleep. He was foolish to not even try to escape the grasp of the spell he was under. The spell that made him fall for Lance...whether that spell had in all reality faded over time in the months he had spent there or not. Foolish for falling for Lance of his own accord anyways.


End file.
